ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni-Reboot Time
It's a new episode of Season 2 of Stew 10! Plot The day after their fight with Fallanor, Stew and Mike are patrolling the town. (Stew): Okay, okay, let's see... where can we patrol tonight? (Mike): How about that bank? You told me it got robbed about a month ago. (Stew): Sure, better to take that street then some empty street, right? (Mike): You got it! Mike drives the car to Mary Lane, and parks it near the bank. (Stew): Stake out? (Mike) Stake out! '' Theme Song'' They wait there for about 40 minutes, and begin to get sleepy, when an announcement comes out from the radio. (Reporter): There's a robbery in progress on DuckBeak Drive! (Mike): DuckBeak Drive? REALLY? That's so far away! (Stew): Well, you drive, and I'll go XLR8 and get there! Stew gets out of the car and slaps down the Omnitrix. (Alien): Spitter! Oh, so NOW I get him! (Mike): Well... not exactly something I want in my car. (Spitter): Fine, I'll just run there. (Mike, sighing): Fine... just don't throw up. They drive, and they're able to intercept the robbers. (Spitter): Oh yeah, you guys are gonna get pummeled! Spitter shoots globs, stopping their car, but they begin shooting energy bullets from what appears to be a level 4 weapon. (Mike): Hey, that's level four technology! These guys are going down! Mike pulls out a blaster, and begins firing away. (Spitter): That was fast. Spitter times out, becoming Stew. (Stew): Oh no! (Robber): Hey, it's just a kid! (Robber 2): Let's take him out! Before they can get another shot off, Mike blows up their weapons, and they come out with their arms up. (Mike): And done. A third person jumps out the back, and shoots at Stew, for Stew was the first person he saw. A bolt grazes the Omnitrix, and the Omnitrix glows red, then turns gray. Stew slaps his Omnitrix, but nothing happens. (Stew): What the heck!? It's not working Mike! The third guy then shoots Mike's blaster, and Mike and Stew are forced to put their hands up. Then the other two guys re-equip themselves, and come back. (Mike): Dang it! Stew, why did you have to go and let you're Omnitrix deactivate? (Stew): It's not my fault! I couldn't do anything! (Robber 2): So, what have we here? A kid who can transform into alien things, and a guy who's good with a blaster? You'd make good robbers. (Mike): We don't do thievery. (Robber 3): Too bad, you'd be very good. Robber 3 blasts Mike's leg. (Stew, lowering arms): MIKE! (Robber 2): HEY, PUT YOUR HANDS UP KID, OR WE'LL BLAST YOU TOO! Stew raises hands again. (Robber 1): So... what you think about joining us now? (Mike): Stew... don't join! Suddenly, the Omnitrix flashes red, and has a slightly new color scheme. (Stew): About time! Stew slaps down the Omnitrix. (Alien): Upchuck! Whoa, this guy's new! (Robber 2): What the- I thought he couldn't transform! (Upchuck): Well apparently I can! Upchuck sends out tendrils, and they break apart a piece of concrete. Then, he sends a blast of red energy into the three robbers. (Robbers): GAAAH! Plumbers show up, FINALLY, and arrest them. (Upchuck): Took you guys long enough! (Plumber): Sorry, we had to stop a petty crime. But we got here now. (Mike): Gah! That hurt... a lot. (Plumber): We'll take you back to our base, heal ya up fast. (Mike): Thanks... GAH! Upchuck times out, and Stew waits there, watching him get carried off. Some strange machine is seen above, almost invisible. It flies off. (Stew): See ya guys! The Plumbers leave. A portal suddenly opens, and a Florauna comes out. (Florauna): RAAAAH! STEW! (Stew): This thing? Time to go alien! Stew slaps his Omnitrix. (Alien): FrostBite! (FrostBite): Oh yeah! *freezes the Florauna, and sends him back to the Null Void* (FrostBite): Not hard... Portals stays, and won't close. (FrostBite): Not good... Strange aliens begin coming out of the portal, and start destroying cars and other stuff. (FrostBite): What are these things? Whatever, they're going down! FrostBite begins freezing them, and they jump at him, and claw at him, as more and more come out of the portal. The Omnitrix begins to flash. (FrostBite): Oh come on! The Omnitrix times out, and the aliens claw at him, and one slashes his arm. (Stew): Gah! (Omnitrix): Physical harm detected, instant recharge activated. The Omnitrix instantly recharges. (Stew): Yes! Stew slaps down the Omnitrix. (Alien): Overflow! The aliens are unable to grab him, and Overflow washes around them, then shoots water, blasting them into the portal, and the portal finally closes. (Overflow): Took long enough! Well, this guy is even cooler than I thought... he can shoot water! Aliens Used *Spitter *Upchuck (Debut) *FrostBite *Overflow Trivia *Stew used a new power with Overflow. Category:Episodes